slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grimmstone/Mega Morf
Mega Morf Grimmstone'a - jest dużo silniejszy od nie Zmegamorfowanej formy, potrafi zniszczyć dużą ilość podłoża i cały budynek za jedynym uderzeniem. Jest jednym z najpospolitszych (i najgroźniejszych) ghuli w Mega Morfie. Wygląd 'Protoforma' W Protoformie jest bardzo podobny do zwykłego Grimmstone'a, tyle, że ma na "ogonku" kolce, ma dwa kolce na plecach oraz grube rogi z kolcami. Jest też niższy od zwykłego ghula. Na głowie posiada bordowe znamię o kształcie trójkąta. Jego głowa jest dość płaska i lekko prostokątna. Posiada długie łapy zakończone kolcem. Jego oczy są całe czerwone od których ciągnie się czerwone znamię. Jego brzuch jest jasno różowawo-szary. Po boku jest bordowy, a reszta ciała jest czarna. Posiada małe i ostre zęby, którymi gryzie. Jets troche granatowy. 'Transformacja' thumb|270px|Dwa lecące Grimmstone'yPo transformacji wygląda podobnie, z tym, że zielonkawe kamienie na pięściach zmieniają się w duże i ostre kolce, a grzbiet, góra głowy przy rogach i ogon ghula są pokryte licznymi, zielonymi kolcami. Ponadto jego kły zwiększają się im bliżej są ustawione do siekaczy i przypominają ludzkie a wokół ust jest wysuszona czarna skóra. Jego brzuch jest bordowy, a reszta ciała czarna. Na jego umięśnionych łapach jest mnóstwo skał i kolców, łapy są zakończone kolcami. Rogi ma wygięte do przodu z małymi kolcami. Jego oczy są czerwone, a od oczu ciągną się czerwone znamiona. Z tyłu posiada gruby ogon od którego ciągnie się trzy pary ostrych kolców. Pod jego głową na potężnie zbudowaną sylwetkę. Zostawia za sobą czerwono-czarny. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' * Jest niezwykle silny i groźny, jak na swój niewielki wzrost. 'Transformacja' *'Slammerstone' - silniejszy atak "popthumb|270px|Grimmstone niszczy podłoże (atak: Slammerstone)rzedniej wersji". Ghul uderza pięścią w podłoże z dużą siłą. Cios jest na tyle silny, by zniszczyć drogę oraz częściowo zawalić budynek średnich rozmiarów. *'Grimhorn' - silniejszy atak "poprzedniej wersji" - ghul uderza i taranuje przeciwników swoimi rogami. Potrafi z łatwością pokonać 2 nie-zmorfowane śluzaki, nawet na tyle elitarne jak śluzaki Gangu Shane'a. *'Deadpunch -' Uderza w ziemię pod przeciwnika gdy ten,spada. * InvisilityPunch - 'Niszczy wszystko wokół siebie. *'Skalny mur (ang. Castlerock) - uderza z impetem w ziemię i tworzy kolczasty, skalisty mur. *'Skalna burza (ang. Rockstorm) '- umiejętność "poprzedniej wersji". Leci i uderza silnymi łapami w ziemię, tworząc lawinę ostrych kamieni i pyłu. *'Kamienny grad (ang. Hailstone)' - umiejętność "poprzedniej wersji". Strzela niezwykle ostrymi kamieniami/skałami z "rąk". Historia 'Sezon 3' *thumb|270px|Protoforma Mega Grimmstone'aMega Morfa Grimmstone'a po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w "Mroczna noc", gdzie został wyszczelony w Gang Shane'a. Zniszczył tam całą ulice i budynek mieszkalny oraz kilka razy wystąpił jako ghul który atakuje gang. *Drugi raz wystąpił w odcinku "Promienny dzień" (w końcowym odcinku trzeciego sezonu), gdzie był często używany do pokrzyżowania planów gangu. 'Filmy' *thumb|270px|Dwa Grimmstone'y po przemianieW pierwszym filmie "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" często był pokazywany i używany przez Dzikie plemiona spoza 99 jaskiń oraz przed Elia'a opętanego przez Goona. Jeden ze Zderzaków został zghulowany przez Goon Doca. *Wiele razy został też pokazany w "Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" gdzie był używany przez: Mroczną Zgubę, Dr. Blakka i Marionetkę Goona. Kilka z Grimmstone'ów zostało uleczonych przez Medyka. Występy 'Sezon 3' *"Mroczna noc" (Debiut) *"Promienny dzień" 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" *"Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy Mega Morf ghula pokazany w serialu. * Jako jedyny poznany Mega Morf zmienił swoje ubarwienie z bordowego na czarnawy. Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Mroczna Zguba Kategoria:Diablos Nachos Kategoria:Ghule Ziemi Kategoria:Goon Kategoria:Grimmstone